Keroro Land
Kadokawa Shoten | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2005 | last = | volumes = 21 | volume_list = }} Keroro Land is a spin-off magazine of the popular manga and anime series Sgt. Frog. The first characters originating from Keroro Land, the Shurara Corps, have appeared in the anime. Story Keroro Land is a children's magazine that is focused on the anime and manga series Sgt. Frog. The magazines contain games, previews of future episodes, advertisements for merchandise, and even a section of yonkoma comics drawn by several well-known dōjinshi artists. The magazine also contains a section where children can send in drawings of their own Keronian creations and the winning entries are drawn by Mine Yoshizaki. Although it is unknown what the winning entries were going to be used for, a card game entitled Anokoro Keroro Gunso was created where some of the winning Keronian designs were used as characters. Some of these characters also made it into the Anime series. The N64 Game is a prequel that revolves around the original Keroro Platoon's first real mission. Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro, Firuru and Zoruru form their own teams and split up to fight the Black Stars, a team of four deadly dare devils bent on conquering Keron. Such as Garara, Yotstsu, Monono, Kuroro, Zarara, and Golulu. Dororo and Kululu aren't back in the Anakoro Keroro Gunsou Card Game Characters Heroes * Keroro: The main character of the series. His helmet is gray and his yellow star has red traces. His primary mode of transportation is the AKR-SP, a hover bike which is the Black Stars trademark. ** Team Keroro / Keroro and Happy Friends *** Toriri: An owl-like Keronian. *** Saruru: A monkey-like Keronian. *** Nuii: Future member of the Shurara Corps. *** Inunu: A dog-like Keronian. * Giroro: Second in command of the Keroro Platoon. He wears a red jungle camo helmet and lacks his scar and weapon belt. His skull symbol is also on his stomach. His vehicle is a red tank. ** Team Giroro / T.A.S.T. *** Aruru: A nurse Keronian. *** Mukaka: A short-tempured Keronian. *** Hanana: A flower Keronian. *** Eruru: A schoolteacher Keronian * Zeroro: Dororo during his assassin status. His form of transportation is a glider in the form of a shuriken. ** Team Zeroro / Team Assassin *** Tsunene: A fox-like Keronian. *** Tanunu: A Tanuki like Keronian. *** Rirara: A Keronian kunoichi. *** Fuwawa * Zoruru: Zeroro's current ally and future rival. ** Team Zoruru *** Goruru: A golem Keronian. *** Zarara: A sand granite Keronian. *** Dokuku: Future member of the Shurara Corps. *** Mokuku: A Keronian made of gas * Firuru: A soccer-loving keronian with a bandana and a band-aid on his nose. ** Team Firuru / Sporty *** Piroro: A Keronian clown. *** Metoto: A Football-loving Keronian *** Besusu: A Baseball-loving Keronian *** Pokaka: A Keronian boxer Villain team * Black Stars ** Mahaha: The hover biker of the team. ** Merara: A flame Keronian. ** Mekaka: The hover blader of the team. ** Megaga: The hover skier of the team. ** Metata: A Keronian cyborg, the hover surfer of the team. ** Chanana: A Keronian resembling Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers. ** Kabubu: A kabuki Keronian. ** Myouu A inverted colors Keronian. Other characters * Garuru: Garuru around Giroro's current age. * Tamama: Tamama as a child. * Kururu: Kururu as a child. * Robobo Fukusocho: A robot replica of Kururu. Created by Madodo. * Farara: A mummy Keronian. * Gitata: A guitarist Keronian. * Gororo: A psychotic Keronian. * Gururu: A Sheriff Keronian. * Madodo: A Keronian Mad Scientist * Nyonyoro: A cross between a Keronian and a Nyororo. * Samama: A Keronian that resembles Natsumi. * Purara: A Keronian Venus-flytrap. * Kuwawa: A beetle-like Keronian. * Foruru: A Keronian Kamen Rider parody. * Oyoyo: A Keronian swimmer. * Geruru: A blue liquid mutant Keronian. * Forere: An all green Keronian surrounded with shrubbery. * Pegigi: A dark red Keronian with brown lips and a green hat. * Rifufu: A green Keronian with a large leaf on its head. * Furara: A Keronian based on Frankenstein's monster. * Yobobo: An old man Keronian with a large mustache and eyebrows. * Kyurara: A vampire bat Keronian. * Nyugaga: A white and blue mutant Keronian. * Monono: A monochromatic Keronian with a grey belly and face. Wears a black hat and cape. * Yotsutsu: A green and yellow Keronian with what resemble four-leaf clover leaves on its head. * Desusu: A dark blue Keronian with a white hat and the Japanese hiragana as its symbol. * Hikaka: A flame Keronian. * Bororo: A light-tan tattered Keronian. The name comes from , meaning worn-out. * Kunono: A green kunoichi Keronian. * Beriri: A red, berry-themed Keronian. She has strawberries on her head. * Supapa: A dark blue superhero Keronian with a red cape and red boots. * Torara: A tiger Keronian. * Jizozo: A jizou statue Keronian. * Maii: A blue, snail Keronian. * Patsutsu: A green Keronian that wears underwear. * Ididi: An Indian Keronian. * Joriri: A yellow, gray and green Keronian; known as Jolili. * Warara: A red geisha Keronian . * Muroro: A yellow rabbit Keronian. * Lupepe: A dark voilet Keronian. * Myujiji: A maestro Keronian. * Pamumu: A panda Keronian. * Nababa: A banana Keronian. * Kariri: A Keronian with curry. * Ripopo: A singer Keronian. * Kyububu: A cube Keronian. * Uroro & Rokoko: A pair of twin Keronians. * Churiri: A Keronian that resembles Chun-Li. * Gachacha: A capsule toy Keronian. * Mekuku: A make-up Keronian. * Kabobo: A pumpkin-headed Keronian. * Chibibi: A team of tiny Keronians. * Ameme: A pink candy Keronian. * Edodo: An evil Keronian that resembles Keroro. * Juee: A jewelry Keronian. Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Manga series Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Yonkoma ja:ケロロランド